User talk:CommanderKarl
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CommanderKarl! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 22:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that's me. Just tell me your concept. Before you wonder, no user can create a Dragon Slayer (or any Slayer) for their first character—they need to wait a week and get fifty edits. Also, we're allowing any new Slayer Magic—five is enough. Also, I'm the admin of magic, so come see me if you want to make a Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, or do something special with preexisting magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Well Well, magic creation is for Perchan to deal with, so you should be messaging her. But, I must warn you, we're moving to regulate summoning spirits a lot more now. Anyway, talk to Perchan about it. 17:36:07 Sat Alrighty then, thanks for the info- Ill shoot her a mesage about it then. Anyway, your "magic", well, that really doesn't have to be a magic at all, really. Anyone with high enough magical power and experience can manipulate their magical power in effectively any way that they want- it's pretty simple to get ahold of and use. I'd call it like a Magic Skill or something, not an actual magic. It's more like Eternano Manipulation. So when you make a character, just put it under "general magical power manipulation" underneath their magical abilities. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:15, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Also, you didn't really need to make an article for general magic power manipulation, all you needed to do was include it on your character's page- anyone and their mother can do it. If you have no problems with it, I'll delete the power article, and when I finish updating the Magic page, you can add it in there :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Before I delete it, did you get all the information you wrote down from the article? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:45, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead and use the Black Keys. Doragon3 (talk) 05:16, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, that's fine, and I'm certainly curious as to what it will be. Doragon3 (talk) 16:34, April 8, 2014 (UTC) No, not yet. I've been extremely busy with other stuff, sorry. I'll try and get it completely finished within a day or two :( The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) It's done now. Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, my talk page is cluttered, I didn't see it. Also, if it wasn't approved I'd tell you, not just leave you guessing. Anyway, I'd classify that as a Magic Skill, not a magic proper, but doesn't matter. But go ahead on it~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:49, July 12, 2014 (UTC) You need to tell me which element you want first. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:39, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can make an Earth Dragon Slayer. Just call the magic page "Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (Karl)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:00, July 6, 2015 (UTC)